Sith Lord Henry IV
by Larxenne
Summary: Post KotOR I-Darth Revan's son died and the sith empire is now run by Henry, whose claim to the throne is tenuous. Follows the plot of Shakespeare's "I Henry IV", in the KotOR world. More to come soon.


Author's Note: Here is something I played around with after reading I Henry IV. I don't have my copy of I Henry IV with me for another 2 weeks, but I really want to work on it soon. It'll be exciting to explore Shakespeare's themes in the world of KotOR.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic or any of its characters. sigh

**Before the Play** –

_Sith Lord Henry IV_ takes place in the times of the Old Republic (a thousand years or so before the Star Wars Movies), 70 years after the fall of the Republic, 74 years after the Mandalorian Wars.

After Revan defeated Malak, he went on to conquer the republic and all but vanquish the Jedi. The Sith academy on Korriban produces dark Jedi by the hundreds and the empire goes into a golden age of prosperity and galaxy domination. The current Lord of the Sith is Henry IV, who had staged a coup against the weak administration of Revan II. The Percy family, a group of influential Sith nobles from Onderon, helped Henry stage his coup.

The Mandalorians and the Wookies have continued to resist Sith rule, and Henry has launched a campaign against Mandalore Douglas and Wookie leader Glendower.

**Sith Royal Family Tree** – Because of male primogeniture Carth's line arguably had a stronger claim than Juhani's:

Darth Revan (male) had 3 children: Revan II, the eldest, and the twins, Carth and Juhani. Carth had a son named Edmund Mortimer, and Juhani had a son named Henry (now Sith Lord Henry IV).

**The World of the Play** –

Coruscant—Sith Capital

Korriban—Site of Sith Academy

Kashyyk—Wookie Homeland

Tatooine—Site of Robbery

Onderon—Home of Percy Family

Dantooine—Mandalorian Hideout

**List of Characters** –

**Coruscant Court** –

Sith Lord Henry IV

Hal (his eldest son) (a Jedi)

John (his third son)

Noble Westmoreland

Darth Walter Blunt (a Jedi)

**The Rebels** –

Noble Northumberland (Lord Percy)

Hotspur (his son) (Harry Percy) (a Jedi)

Noble Worcester (Northumberland's brother)

Kate (Lady Percy) (Hotspur's wife)

Glendower (a Wookie leader)

Mortimer (a claimant to the throne)

Lady Mortimer (Mortimer's wife, previously a twilek slave of Glendower's)

Mandalore Douglas (a Mandalorian warlord)

**The Cantina** –

Darth John Falstaff (a Jedi)

Bardolph (Falstaff's follower) (a Duros)

Poins (Hal's friend) (a Rodian)

Peto (Hal's follower)

Hostess (a twilek)

Francis (a barman) (a twilek)

**Tatooine Robbery** –

Gadshill (a highwayman) (a Rodian)

2 Carriers (droids)

Chamberlain

Sheriff

_**Sith Lord Henry IV**_

Act I Scene I

Coruscant: Lord Henry's Palace

Enter Henry IV, John, Westmoreland, Blunt, others

Henry: I am extremely shaken by all the action going on in the empire. I don't want any more fighting in the core Sith planets for the rest of my reign. War is cutting us down; our confederation is soaked in blood. I feel as if people aren't supportive of my leadership because of the constant bloodshed. From now on lightsaber blades, vibroswords, and blaster pistols will all be trained away from, not upon, us. I want to focus on conquering the outer rim, and bring order to all planets in the Galaxy. Noble Westmoreland, you bring news from the council?

Westmoreland: My liege, I just received a transmission from Kashyyk, laden with horrible news. Mortimer, sent to fight Wookies on Kashyyk, was confronted by their wild, uncivilized ways. There was no battlefield—the Wookies drove our armies into deep forest and there all were slaughtered. Mortimer was captured after intense one on one combat with Glendower himself. The hologram has pictures of what those Wookies did to our human corpses, deeds so horrible that I can't bear to describe them.

Henry: With our army failing to beat the rebels in Kashykk, I don't have enough forces to send to the outer rim. Damn those Wookies!

Westmoreland: I'm extremely sorry to report this, sir, but I got a transmission earlier from Dantooine as well. It was about Hotspur, that noble from Onderon, who met the Mandalorian army and fought hour upon bloody hour of battle with the Mandalore, a bloodthirsty savage named Douglas. At the height of this incredible show of weaponry and brute force, no one could tell who was going to win.


End file.
